


Twilit Dragon's Tryst

by mabariis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, some light orgasm denial but nothing too overt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabariis/pseuds/mabariis
Summary: The Dragon's Blood stirs up new sensations in its descendants. Thankfully, ever-faithful butler Jakob knows what's going on - and how to help.





	Twilit Dragon's Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dusk Dragon's Lover (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262675)
> 
> Beta'd by my dear friend Cailin - thanks for the help!

She was still getting used to the effects of the Dragon's Blood.

  
There seemed a great many new things she had to get used to after it awakened inside her. How her dragon's form would push to the surface sometimes in battle, striking out at an enemy and seeing scales and claws. That she, unlike any of her siblings, could transform into a full draconic beast. Now, as the days grew shorter, she felt a constant _itch_. It clawed from deep inside her, barely giving her any reprieve. It was there when she woke up, as she fell asleep, and almost every moment in between. Moments like this, where the itch died down and her thoughts felt less clouded, were rare, and only seemed to happen...well, now that she thought about it -  

  
“Are you alright, Lady Ione?”

  
\- when Jakob wasn't there.

  
As if on cue, there Jakob was, face too close and fresh from the bath. Leaning in and scanning her face, a knit to his brow and the light smell of perfumed soap wafting off his skin. Her head swam again, though she couldn’t tell if it was the smell or his warmth or his breath. It was overwhelming her, making it that much harder to think or answer past thoughts of how lovely she found his features, wanting to kiss along his jaw, bury her face in the crook of his neck, draw her tongue against -

  
“Do you find an issue with my attire, my lady?”

  
Ione blinked several times, drawn into focus again by Jakob’s words. His vest was undone, as was about half of his shirt underneath. Her fingers had the next button almost pushed through. She looked back up to check his face. Jakob had a look of sly amusement about him that shot her heart into her throat.

Ione let go of his shirt immediately, pulling back and shoving her hands between her knees after sitting back down on the edge of the bed. “I am _so_ sorry!” Her cheeks felt warm, warmer than his breath or the skin she'd brushed against when she pulled away. As if on reflex, her arms started to move to reach out again, and she clamped her knees tighter. “I didn’t even realize what I was doing, I was lost in thought, and-”

Jakob put a hand on her shoulder and pulled over a chair, sitting to face her. It was as if a charge ran through her, thrumming through her ears and her blood and telling her to pounce. Pounce? His lips were moving, he was saying something, but all she heard were her own thoughts shouting other things his mouth could be doing. Her mind’s fixation was becoming _maddening_. Ione slapped her own cheeks to try and bring herself back again. Jakob drew his hand away.

“...My lady,” He said, “if you do not mind, I believe I might know what currently possesses you.”

She felt a small sense of relief. “Really?”

Jakob nodded once. “Yes. I...took the liberty of doing some research into common side effects the heirs of dragon blood experience, and I, ah…” He cleared his throat, crossing his legs and folding his hands before continuing. “I believe you have entered a point of estrus.”

“Oh.” Oh. She knew what that word meant, and she didn’t like the implication. “Y-you don’t mean-”

He fidgeted slightly. “Yes. What I mean to say, my dear, is that you likely are in heat.”

It felt ridiculous, but the part of her that kept roaring and clawing at her said it was right. The clawing pulled to him more, stirred by her recognition. Thoughts began to flood her mind again, of entwined bodies and lust-driven rhythms and the way his dewy skin would taste in the midst of it all.

Oblivious to this, Jakob continued. “You need not worry, however, for as ever I am prepared to assist in any way you might desire.”

“Any way?” She echoed.

“Absolutely.” His reply came without hesitation. “Please use me however you see fit.” Those words didn’t sit right with her, but it was difficult to put her finger on just why at that moment. “So, what is it you wish to do to me, hm?”

Ione stood slowly, approaching his chair. “I don't know,” she replied, sliding to straddle his lap without a second thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face was inches away from his. “All I know is that I want you.”

“Then I give myself freely.”

She kissed him, and while she had felt swept up in their kissing before, it had never been quite like this. There was no world beyond them, not anymore, not when she was fully ensconced in the passion of each kiss. She pushed against the back of his head to keep him close. Their lips closed but barely ever parted, and she found herself forgetting to breathe. She grazed her teeth against his lip and heard him make a sound. Any time she felt his tongue shot excitement through her, and it felt almost impossible to resist frequently slipping hers in.

One of his hands slid up her thigh and she shifted her hips in kind, better positioning herself against him. She started nudging against him at this new angle, aiming to feel his reaction past layers of fabric. Jakob didn't object, instead sliding his other hand down her back to the base of her spine. He stopped when his fingers found the start of a tail.

“Give me a moment,” he said, leaning back against the chair. “I want to look at you.”

She cocked her head, watching him and waiting for the moment when she could move again. Her tail swished from side to side, not unlike a cat, and as it moved he noticed that the spikes it sometimes bore were practically nubs in this form. Her antler-like horns, too, were short and blunt, barely a couple inches long and peeking out from her light brown hair. Silvery scales covered her cheeks, and he found himself wondering what else of her they covered. She drew a hand back to brush against his cheek, and he felt long nails drag against his skin.

“Jakob,” she called, her voice melodic. He closed his eyes and closed the gap between them again, this time leaning to her neck.

“My apologies for making you wait,” he replied, and began again in earnest.

Ione cried out in surprise, the kisses on her neck each registering as fireworks. She pushed him closer again, relishing when he responded by doubling down in one spot. His hands slid up her sides, eliciting a moan. She nudged her groin against his, wanting more. The waiting grew more difficult at an ever increasing rate. She found her fingers wandering to his buttons once more, and felt him pause.

“Should we move this elsewhere?” He asked. She nodded, standing without a word.

He got to his feet as well, undoing his cuffs and continuing the work she started. Ione’s clothing fell to the floor with a surprising amount of ease, all things considered, familiarity letting her take it off without a second thought. She chose to wait for him on the bed, surveying him with great interest. She couldn’t help but divert her gaze down first, smug when she saw the defined strain his slacks endured.

“Cheeky, aren’t you?” Jakob managed to, all at once, be admonishing and playful. He reached down to unfasten his pants, and Ione followed his arms back up. It still surprised her sometimes, how pale his skin was. In places she could see his veins, running underneath the thinner skin around his wrists, his collarbones. Surprising, too, was how well his clothes concealed his physique - even she had been taken aback upon seeing the definition that lie beneath those ruffles. Other members of their army were larger, but much of Jakob was solid. His arms were lean, but there was a great deal of force that went behind those daggers he threw. His stomach, so rarely seen, was firm, and Ione could not deny how much she enjoyed the strong muscles in his thighs. And of course, she could hardly forget what solid part of him had just been granted more breathing room.

They picked up from where they left off, resuming their kissing with a passion. She kept him close, her grip tight, and whether she noticed fully or not, she kept leaning into him. He pushed a cup of her bra away, rubbing small ovals along her nipple, feeling her moan against his lips. He gave the other this treatment in kind, pausing only when she unhooked and removed the impeding article. Her nipples grew hard at his touch, eager to be played with and teased. So, too, was another part of her, practically ready and waiting for him. Pulling herself away from him long enough to speak was proving difficult, so instead she positioned his thigh between her legs, rubbing against him like a...well, you know. She drew her fingertips across the fabric of his underclothes.

Jakob drew her wandering hand away, placing his on her thigh instead.

“May I?” He asked, breathless. She leaned back, shifting her legs further apart, and nodded. The sensation of him rubbing against her through fabric alone was enough to drive her wild. She moved against his fingertips without thinking, desperate for every bit of direct address she got. Jakob found it somewhat enrapturing, the keen of her hips and the flush to her face and her quiet moans. He waited until he felt a wetness against his fingertips, and decided she’d riled herself without release long enough.

He pulled aside her panties, just enough to expose her. She waited with baited breath, and he slipped his middle finger into her with ease, gliding against her clit and getting from her a lovely moan. Every part of her tingled, and all the swirling thoughts from before were blown away in favor of just _this_. Jakob drew back, keeping to a steady rhythm. The pad of his finger drew against her in steady, back-and-forth strokes, which would have been maddening enough in this state, but he didn’t leave it there. Ione could feel his breath on her neck again, felt the gentle graze of his teeth. He murmured something in her ear, but she could barely concentrate on his words when he drew against her with a greater pressure. She was vaguely aware there were words flowing out of her mouth in a constant stream. He went further back, slowing down so she could savor these longer strokes. It was _fantastic_ , but, as she was quickly realizing...she was ready for the first course.

“Jakob.” Ione drew her claws up Jakob’s jaw, drawing his gaze to meet hers. He let out a shuddering exhale, at rapt attention.

“I’m ready.”

He nodded, slipping off his underclothes as she quickly discarded her own. It did not take much shifting to get themselves into position, Jakob’s back against the headboard, Ione positioned right above him. She hovered for a moment, hesitating despite every part of her that wanted to just lower her hips down right then and there.

“Anything, right?” The words didn’t even feel like they came from her, their sound dampened in the face of her roaring anticipation. She drew slow patterns on his chest while she waited, and his skin prickled as she went along.

“Whatever you could want or need.” He put his hands on her waist, careful of the scales that lined the sides of her torso. She hummed pleasantly as he let them slide into place, waiting to move with her once she started the steps of the dance.

“Here goes nothing, then.”

Ione reached between her legs, parting herself before easing down. She found a slow pace at the start more satisfying from this angle, and now was certainly no exception. There was barely any resistance, and whether she fully realized it or not, she moaned the whole way down. There was no more delaying now; she fell into a rhythm quickly. Jakob shifted his hands down to her hips, the scales he touched on the way down cooler to the touch than her skin. It was certainly a different sensation, but, he noted, not an unpleasant one. In fact, there was hardly anything about this he would call unpleasant. How could he complain, with the view he had? What issue could he take, seeing his wife’s face beautifully flushed, her eyes half closed, caught up in a pleasure of her own making? How, frankly, was he supposed to resist the urge to thrust along with her, watch the bounce of her chest, or the way she bit her lip, barely missing sharp fangs? She was breathtaking, even with her draconic adornments, and he could barely look away. Ione must have caught him staring, too, for her trance was broken, and she gazed back on him in kind.

“My treasure,” she crooned, reaching down to stroke his cheek, careful of her claws. The way he looked at her, violet eyes wide, seemed full of reverence. A part of her felt pride - both in his gaze, and in him. “So beautiful,” she breathed, unaware she even said it aloud.

He shifted his arm to place his hand atop hers, sliding his fingers against the darker scales. “I think I'm the one seeing beauty here.” She pushed his face to the side playfully.

“Accept the compliment, Jakob. You're beautiful.”

He smiled. “As you wish, love.”

She took this chance to lean forward, her moans louder and her actions more in earnest. Ione felt herself letting go, slipping into a cozy, euphoric state that began to climb towards release. She increased the tempo, Jakob making a bid to match her. He moved his head over, kissing one of the arms that currently held her aloft, and snaked a hand down. Slowly, carefully, he made contact again with her clit.

Ione sucked in her breath. She was slammed by the stimulation, the mix of his driving cock and tender touch shooting up and throughout her system. She was surprised to hear herself manage words as she told Jakob not to stop, because her thoughts were naught but unintelligible sounds and pleasure-laden moans. Perhaps, if there was some ascendant state of being, it would feel like this. She was certainly calling for the gods enough.

And then she heard it. Cutting through the noise and the fluffy pressure filling her head, was one of her favorite sounds: Jakob’s moaning. Low and tinged with longing, dripping with a tinge of desperation. Noticing her attention, he bit his lip, trying to hold back and muffle the sound. His canine dug in, dragging across his lower lip as it slid back out from his teeth. It was absolutely tantalizing. She couldn’t help but watch him, and her staring caught his eye.

“Enjoying your view?” He asked, breaths heavy and still clearly holding back. Ione felt her lips pull into a smile.

“Of course,” she replied. “Think you can last?”

“I will follow your every command.”

She watched him try to bite back another moan. “Just a bit longer, then?”

He seemed to shudder with satisfaction. “As you wish.”

    For now, his own thrusting paused, but he doubled down on touch to compensate. Ione found herself gasping, voice catching when he pressed a bit harder into her, skirting against her in time with her own movements. She was close, so close, and she practically ground herself into him now, becoming more and more desperate for release. By the way his free hand gripped their sheets, she wasn’t the only one.

    The mounting sensations dominated her thoughts, becoming impossible to push off or ignore any longer. It consumed her, and she let it willingly. His body, in turn, was still tense, doing all he could to hold out until she managed to call his name, command enough to finally let him cum. Ione got to hear one more choked out moan as he rocked his hips against her from his own climax.  She could feel her heart beating in her chest, and from the the way Jakob was breathing, she guessed he was likely in the same boat. The both of them panting heavily, she took a moment to bask in the afterglow.

“Are you satisfied?” Jakob asked.

“What?” Ione looked at him with confusion as her mind struggled to process past the endorphins. When what he said finally registered, she laughed. “Of course that was satisfying, did you see-”

“My apologies,” he interrupted, “That was a poor choice of wording. What I truly meant was...is that enough for you?”

He lay there, propped up on one elbow, watching her face while she considered. Really, there was not much thought in it at all. Despite her previous orgasm, that feeling still remained, a longing yet to be completely tamed.

“No…” She admitted, still partially caught up in her own head. “I...could go again.”

It seemed he had expected that answer, and he gently tapped her thigh. “Then, if you would not mind dismounting, I can do what I do best.”

She moved off him without much thought, slipping back down into the bed. Almost in tandem, Jakob moved down, carefully avoiding her incoming limbs. He trailed his fingers up the inside of her thigh, making her cry out.  
    “Well,” he said, surveying her, “I’m admittedly not used to doing this with a tail in my work area, but I never turn down a challenge!” Ione snorted, batting at him, but he paid her reaction no mind, instead choosing to get into position. He held the back of her right thigh, hand upon cool scale as he kissed his way up soft, warm skin. The gentle kisses tickled a little, Ione found, and she kept herself tense to avoid reflexively closing her legs in on him. While she waited, something clicked.

“Hold on!” She exclaimed, sitting up. Jakob paused, still holding her leg as he looked up at her. Ione could feel her face reddening a bit.

“Umm, you know, didn’t you just…?” She made a motion with her hands, gesturing downwards. “Isn’t that…?”

He raised his eyebrows at her. “That hardly bothers me.” He resumed the kisses, continuing to speak between them. “Very little in this world could stop me from fulfilling a promise to you.” He drew a hand up her other thigh, and she could feel the thrumming in her head again.

“Then...please.”

Immediately the gently peppered kisses stopped, replaced by the sensation of Jakob nipping and sucking at a part of her thigh just adjacent to his goal. His right hand moved there instead, with him gingerly pushing a finger inside her, rubbing along her still-wet walls. He was careful to keep his touch indirect when he came too close, delicate where just before had been his focus. He aimed to spread the sensation, and Ione was grateful for the chance to climb back up again. When, finally, he drew back out of her, Jakob brushed against it, causing Ione to gasp. She swore she saw him smirk, but the look he shot her and the kiss he lay upon her vulva were apologetic.

He must have taken her gasp to heart. His tongue traced along the same edges his finger just had. She would call it exploratory, if not for all the times he’d traced these paths before. The moans she gave were quiet, but she already felt herself bouncing back, ready for more. Jakob seemed to sense this, dragging his attentions somewhere deeper, more central. Slowly, teasingly, he drew the length of his tongue against her clit. Without thinking, Ione's hand shot down to the back of his head.

Jakob pulled back briefly. “Mind the claws.” He lowered his face again before she could respond, and the nudges he gave her with his tongue made the thought of coherent speech impossible.

There was only one word Ione could think of to describe the way she felt: overcome. He drew himself in tight controlled circles, yet the feeling seemed to flood her whole body. From her voice flowed melodies she'd never heard, ballads of joy and pleasure that only served to encourage her lover. She told him what she wanted by her grip against his head, loosening when she wanted a lighter touch, further entangling her fingers in his hair when she wanted more again. He drew his fingertips along the back of one of her thighs, and her back arched with a delighted shiver. There seemed to be no final limit to the intensity of what she felt. There were punctuations and rises and falls, but they all seemed to layer over the flood that had fully ensconced her since he had started. She felt a desperation begin to take her, and she pushed Jakob’s head in further. He lavished his attention along that sensitive stretch, teasing faster and harder as she strived to eliminate a distance that no longer existed. When, finally, she came, there was no space in her mind even for a thought, and the sounds she made seemed far away.

Her legs trembled slightly as she wound back down, regaining the senses of the moment she was in. Her heavy breathing was matched by Jakob, who sat himself back up onto his knees. Only when Ione put her hand to her mouth did she realize that the draconic features had subsided. So, too, had the overwhelming sense of lust returned to normal levels.

“Jakob.” She called his name like something precious. And to her, he was. He smiled, exhaling.

“Shall I take it that I've met your needs?”

Ione nodded. “Yeah.”

“Wonderful. I would never want any less.” He reached behind his neck and undid the tie that held his hair back, letting it fall along his shoulders like cascading moonlight. She let her eyes wander over him, and in doing so noticed something she could hardly ignore.

“It seems like I haven't met yours,” she said.

Jakob broke eye contact with her, his cheeks growing pink. “Well, it would be difficult to deny how arousing that display was.” Ione sat up, drawing her hands up his thighs much like he had to her earlier.

“I have an idea. Lie down.”

Jakob complied, curious, but patient. Once he was settled, Ione positioned herself so she had a good vantage over his groin, their torsos in tandem and her knees on either side of his head. Jakob could contain his curiosity no longer.

“Are you going to share this idea of yours?” He queried. Though he could not see it, Ione bore a self-satisfied grin.

“I'm going to give you head,” she answered matter-of-factly.

“And I am going to…?”

“Enjoy it, hopefully.”

“You simply want to pleasure me?” He echoed. “Without me doing anything in return?”

“Think of it as my thank-you,” she said, slipping a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “It's rude to give someone another thing when they're trying to show their gratitude.”

“So you intend for me to lay here, looking upon you, but unable to touch?”

“Yes.”

“Hm,” he mused. “What a fiendish torture you have presented me with.”

She lay a kiss on the head of his shaft, then parted her lips to slide just beneath it before coming up again. A gasp caught in his throat.

“I'll try to make it as painless as possible,” she quipped. Before he could come up with something else to shoot back, Ione resumed her task. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft, covering what length she couldn't otherwise fit. She heard him draw in breath, felt a gentle flex against her lips. So he was ready.

At this point, she felt as if there was no point in teasing. Another night, perhaps, but tonight wasn't exactly usual, and there was a level of enjoyment in skipping past coquettish licks and starting off with a firm hold and a tight rhythm. The moan she ripped from him lead her to guess he hardly minded, either. Leading this way, quick and steady, wasn't unusual for her, and it had a habit of driving him mad. Ione loved his reactions, moaning both held back and allowed to flow freely, squirming centering on his hips, well-groomed nails scrabbling against her calves. She wondered just how flushed his face had become, if he'd started biting his lip, or perhaps a finger when she couldn't feel his hands on her. How much was it killing him, having to look upon the parts of her he had just been touching, knowing he couldn't now? Or was he even able to think of anything at all past the sensation?

“Nnnn...Lady Ione…!”

His call, coupled with a twitch of Jakob's hips that pushed his cock in further, was a signal to Ione that it was time to step it up. She quickened the pace of her movements. Her lips pressed up against her hand, leaving no gap in distribution. He called her name again when she added in her tongue, pushing it flush against his length. It was impossible for her to not revel in it, from the sounds he made to the way he tensed and the simple taste and feel of his skin against her tongue, the push of him through her lips, and the sense of satisfaction. The excitement of it all kept her mouth quite wet. She tightened up around the head of his cock, and heard him fail to choke back another lengthy moan.

Jakob struggled to get out words. “Ah….I…My lady…!” Ione knew what he was going to say before he even said it, and her response was to draw up on his tip.

He let go first of his voice, low moaning flowing out without protest, and next came true release. Ione waited until the pulsing stopped to draw back off him, carefully moving so as not to accidentally knee him. Once settled at his side, she could look at him again.

“So? Think I showed enough gratitude?” She chirped, grinning from ear to pointed ear. Jakob gave her a look and snorted.

“I would say so, and then some.”

He turned on his side to face her while she took out her hair and scooted down into place. His arm went under her neck, her hand right to his cheek, and with his other arm he drew her flush against him.

“I'm glad it's you, Jakob.”

Her murmur caught him by surprise, and despite everything he felt his heart beat faster. “What do you mean?”

Ione nuzzled against his chest, closing her eyes. “I'm glad you've always been with me. Glad I fell in love with you. Glad you're the one I married.” Lovingly, she ran her thumb against his cheek, and soon found it wet. Her head snapped up in concern. “Jakob?”

“It's nothing,” he lied, sniffling. “I am fine.”

Ione shook her head before setting it back down on his chest. “Don't go fainting on me again.”

“I make no promises.”

Ione planted a kiss upon his chest, and he left one atop her head before they met in the middle. The quiet between them after they settled in once more was cozy, the only sound their steady breathing, making it almost difficult to picture the events that had preceded it. For now, the dragon was sated, and the pair at its whims content.

 


End file.
